I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lubrication systems and, more particularly, to a self-contained lubrication system for a turbine shaft bearing in a turbine engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications for turbine engines where only a short life of the turbine engine is expected during normal use. Such applications include expendable engines for missiles, targets and remotely piloted vehicles.
In such turbine engines, a low cost, high single mission reliability for the lubrication systems is much more desirable than a long life reusable lubrication system. Furthermore, for turbine engines having no maintenance storage requirements such as for missiles the lubrication system must not allow leakage of oil during static conditions as would occur during such long term storage of the engine and must not allow excessive leakage of oil during operation although some leakage can be tolerated. Furthermore, it is highly desirable to be able to check the integrity of the lubrication system simply and rapidly before use of the turbine engine.
There are no turbine engine lubrication systems known to the Applicant which meet all of the above mentioned criteria.